Beaches of Cheyenne
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: With a murderer running on McDougal lands, Georgia and her daughter flee to the Colonies. Little does Georgia know that she would marry the man who the murderer was told to kill. Cheyenne grows up like Cinderella and after the Boston Massacre, she flees Boston to an old friend and ask to find the solution to begin training as an Assassin. Connor/OC might be some fluff and viol/lang
1. Chapter 1

Beaches of Cheyenne

_**Disclaimers! **I am sad to say that I own no characters from Assassin's Creed III, but my own characters who I will mention in a few chapters ahead. Neither do I own the song, The Beaches of Cheyenne by Garth Brooks. Just decided to make a character Cheyenne. Just, listen to the song and you will get it, I think._

_**Author's Note****:** Welcome to Beaches of Cheyenne, my third installment of Assassin's Creed in Revolutionary America. I have only played up to the 2nd or third sequence, so I'm really watching walk throughs of the game til my PS3 is back up and running. So the first chapter will be either before or during the voyage to the Colonies before I will add in the history with Connor and Achilles. Happy Reading. And if you haven't read Travel Through the Darkness or Alone For Now, I would suggest you do that._

* * *

_Chapter One_

The sun was setting early, considering it being June, it's colors changing the sky brilliant pinks and purples when five year old Cheyenne McDougal came storming from around the bend. It was nice to be outside as she sent her Highland pony, Faol over fallen trees and small ditches when she came upon her homestead. It was homey, the servants were well taken care of and even though it looks like ill lurks in the walls, it was a peaceful place to live.

In the trees, her father has taught her how to listen to the glens and winds for it was the voice of loved ones calling to her to hear their stories of old. She halted Faol as the wind carried a soft song that it was lulling her into a sleep. Cheyenne was asleep by the time she dismounted and waited for Faol to lie down with her.

Oo

It was close to the middle of the night when Cheyenne awoke to screams coming from her home. Faol was already alert and waited for Cheyenne to mount before taking off like a jackrabbit. They pass through the gates to see her mother, Georgia running at them and she collapsed.

"Ma!" she cried. Being five, Cheyenne tried to get her mother onto Faol, but she was just a child. Faol went down and gave Cheyenne a helping hand with her Ma. It was an hour later when the trio galloped away, Cheyenne with tears in her eyes. Since her home was high in the highlands, it was a long way away from Edinburgh. She went past Wick when her Ma finally awoke.

"Cheyenne, ye musta go away." her mother grasp her small shoulders.

"Ma, ye must come with me. I willna leave ye behind. Yer all I have left of Da now." Cheyenne cried.

"Me wee bairn lass. Ye are stronger than me when I was yer age. Be that strong fer me." Georgia dismounted after Faol stopped and began walking away.

"Ma! No, don't leave me!" Cheyenne cried. A Highlander heard the little girl's cry and stopped her mother.

"Why are ye leaving the wee lass alone?" he grabbed hold of her ma's shoulder. He was a Fraser by his plaid and Georgia was afraid that he would kill her.

"I canna live without her father. I would rather die than be alone without him."

"But, she is parta ye an' ye canna leave the bairn alone on her own." Looking at Cheyenne, he nodded to her to say, "I'm laird of these lands and ye can stay with us til ye are ready te leave."

"Thank ye, Laird." Cheyenne folded a fist over her heart to signify her respect to him. He had a hearty chuckle and after placing Georgia on his horse, he waited til her daughter caught up to them.

"Who was yer hoosband?"

"Laird McDougal. He was murdered yestereve or this mornin."

"Yer bairn is verra respectful. Why would ye leave her all alone?" his horse slowed to a trot before stopping, looking at the little girl.

"She was stronger than me. At her age. Cheyenne was the verra light of our lives before yestereve."

The girl walked her horse beside the adults. She looked at her mother and asked, "Were ye gonna leave me, Ma?" Her hair was a golden brown color that her mother possessed, but her eyes were a sky blue. He felt sorry for the girl.

"Yer Ma is grieving fer yer da. Let her be, lass."

"Where will we go? Who would kill da?"

"Cheyenne, being so young, ye might not know about the pains of life. Is there a ship heading to the Colonies?" Georgia asked.

"Aye. Sometime tomorrow in Thurso. We're heading that direction right now." he sent his horse on a gallop and they made it to Thurso by early evening. Cheyenne, he realized was the girl's name was asleep in her saddle and her mother was still weeping silently.

"What's yer name lass?"

"Georgina. Me Ma was English. What aboot yers?"

"Alexander." he dismounted, helping Georgina down and then picked Cheyenne off of her pony to enter the inn.

"We need a room." he said to the innkeeper.

"Laird, it's good te see ya. Yer wife an' bairn?"

"Nay, a cousin's who has been killed in a raid."

"We only have one room left. Ye sure yer alright with that?"

"Aye, I am sure aboot that. We're staying til tomorrow. Do ye know of where I can have clothing fer me cousin's wife and bairn?"

"Aye, me wife just past away and the lass had dresses that would fit the wee one and her Ma. I'll have a maid bring it up te ye when I get them together."

"Thank ye," Alexander said. Carrying Cheyenne and keeping a supportive hand on Georgia, he walked them upstairs and left the women alone.

Oo

Alexander walked back upstairs to see if Georgia and Cheyenne were alright and saw both the girl and woman asleep, hugging each other and not wanting to let go. Georgia had a darker color of hair than her daughter with grey slightly showing, she must have been around thirty or forty, her standing was a head shorter than him, Alexander standing at 6 foot two, and her body was frail.

Her daughter, on the other hand, was treated fairly by life, with her brown hair reaching her hips, her standing at her mother's hips and the baby fat wasn't present in her features, suggesting that she was running and training really hard.

Georgia was just stirring when he noticed that he was staring. Looking away, he placed the dresses on the bed, stating, "The innkeeper gave us his wife and bairn's dresses and you should get Cheyenne ready for your trip."

Georgia nodded and shook her daughter awake. Alexander walked out of the room, giving the women time to change.

Oo

"Ma, I'd like the Laird to come with us."

"He canna, Cheyenne. He has a family te take care of too. We will go te the Colonies te find a new life." walking out of the room in their given clothings, both mother and daughter walked downstairs to thank Alexander. He was at a table and waited for the women to come down, already having their breakfast served.

"Ohh, it's porridge!" Cheyenne said. Georgia laughed and sat down beside her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I promise to find a way to repay you for your hospitality towards meself and me daughter's safety and for the clothes."

"It was nothing. I have family in Boston that decided to move down there since they were growing bored with the Highlands. I have a letter already written to them and will send ye and yer bairn there til ye can find a job in the town." Alexander handed Georgia the letter and allowed them to eat their meal in peace.

Oo

Georgia waved from the deck and Cheyenne was in tears since she had to leave her pony behind. Alex had promised that if he was to go and visit the Colonies that he would bring her Faol with him. With the land finally leaving the two women on deck, Georgia picked up Cheyenne to go visit the captain, Captain O'Hara.

An elderly man with greying hair and striking green eyes, a trait of some of the Irish folk, Captain O'Hara made Georgia feel like she was with her father again.

"Captain," Cheyenne called. Georgia knocked on the cabin door, waiting for O'Hara to open up.

"Cheyenne, what a lovely surprise. Lady Georgia. What can I do for you two?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking us at short notice. And when do ye supposed we would be in the Colonies?"

"Depends on the weather. Storms and hurricanes plague these waters this time of year. Do not leave her," he pointed at Cheyenne, "alone on the deck. If ye do, she might just be food fer the fishes."

"Can I stay below deck and play?" even though she was mature for her age, Cheyenne was still a five year old girl and still would like to play.

"Aye, just stay below deck." and both Georgia and her daughter walked out, heading below deck to find another family with children her age.

"Hello. I'm James." a boy called out. He was about seven and had carrot red hair and brown eyes, and was still carrying around his baby fat.

"Cheyenne. How do ye do, James?"

"Alright. And ye have a pretty name. Do ye want te play?"

"Aye! Ma, can I play with James and the other children?"

"Aye, ye can, me wee lassie." Georgia watched her daughter run off and noticed a woman looking at her funny.

"Can I help ye?" Georgia asked.

"I recognize ye from somewhere. Georgia McDougal?" the woman pointed out.

"Marie Dupont?" a quick nod from the woman and the women embraced like old friends.

"It's been a while." Marie said. Georgia nodded, telling her about what had happened to her husband.

"That's so tragic, Georgia. I was heading to the Colonies because of the British being too harsh on me and James. Do you have family in the Colonies?"

"No, but I had to get myself and Cheyenne away from Scotland only because of her da's murderer was sure to try to kill both myself and me daughter."

"Oh, you poor thing! Come with us and we can keep your distance from the Redcoats."

"It's fine. We ran into Alexander Fraser and he already supplied us with a place to stay until I find a place and work for both myself and Cheyenne."

Oo

It was day twenty-three when _**The Noble Maiden**_ hit the worse of storms the crew had suffered through the whole trip.

It was about midnight as Cheyenne was finding it hard to fall asleep while her mother was weeping for her da when there was a flash of lightning and the disturbance of the growling thunder interfering with the night.

"Ma. Ma, somethings happening outside of the ship." Cheyenne said, she decided to use proper English since there might be no way of using her thick accent again when they arrive in Boston.

"Cheyenne, it is just another storm. Go to sleep."

Wiggling out of Georgia's embrace, Cheyenne walked out of their cabin to go up on deck. The waves were bigger than she was and the continuous roar of the sailors yelling at each other to man the sails. O'Hara was at the wheel and Cheyenne followed one sailor to the side of the ship. A wave crashed into the boat, splashing the already wet sailors and Cheyenne began to slip towards a canon hole.

"Ahh!" she shrieked, and a sailor caught her, hoisting her onto his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said over the splashing of the waves.

"No problem. Hope yer safe now, but why di' ye come up 'ere?" he asked. The man was in his 60s and he still had the strength of a twenty year old.

"Ma was sleeping and I wanted to see the sea at this change of atmosphere. I'm heading back. Thank you!" Cheyenne jumped off of the man's shoulders and slipped getting to go down into the cabins. Her head connected to the ground in a good thunk and got back up to go lie down with her mother.

* * *

**-There, a perfect ending. Well, not really. Cheyenne's pony, Faol is gaelic for **_Wolf_** and just wanted to add that in. And to clear up confusion, O'Hara is a good friend of Georgia's and her husband. It was coincidence that he was taking a ship to the Colonies. And Georgia's mother was from England and her father from Ireland and they decided to meet in one place and that was Scotland. Georgia grew up in McDonald land and she was married to Laird McDougal.**

_**-If you are reading Alone for Now, I am grounded off the iPod and chapter 7 is on it. So late update for that story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Beaches of Cheyenne

_**Disclaimers! **I am sad to say that I own no characters from Assassin's Creed III, but my own characters who I will mention in a few chapters ahead. Neither do I own the song, The Beaches of Cheyenne by Garth Brooks. Just decided to make a character Cheyenne. Just, listen to the song and you will get it, I think. _

_**Author's Note****:** Well, I guess not alot of people have read this story yet. Also about the story, I decided to also prologue the story to make it also 2,000 words also. I would like to thank my viewers and I hope the story is well-characterized. Please review and let me know if I should continue or cancel while I was ahead. Thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

The next two days after her near over-board on the ship were boring if they were allowed onto the deck while it was still storming. Cheyenne hated being under-deck as James and two other boys, Edward and Cory Davenshire kept excluding her because she was a girl and had no place with their games, mostly them re-enacting the battle between France and England during Joan of Arc's days.

"I hate it how they exclude me. Ma, why do they do that?" Cheyenne cried after the third try to join in.

"I am sorry, my girl, but you should maybe join the women and myself while we chat about chores or what to expect when we make it to land." Georgia complied, fixing Cheyenne's wild brown hair. But her daughter wouldn't sit still and she raced out of the cabin, running into James.

"Watch where you're going, Cheyenne." he sneered, making her shed a tear. Her mother saw how hurt she felt and then almost noticed a man from Scotland that she saw before her husband died. The same man was nearly freaking her on and she picked up the teary-eyed girl to bring her back in.

"They just began to grow up and not want to hang around girls younger than them. I used to deal with that when I was your age."

With no more to say, Cheyenne curled up in a ball to cry, not noticing that James was near the door. _Poor girl, _he thought, _I didn't know I hurt her THAT bad_. He walked away, to his "gang" to say, "Cheyenne is the only other child on the boat, we should have her join us with playing games."

"Why should we? She's a girl!" another boy, Jordan said, who was thirteen and didn't like girls.

"Her Ma knows my Ma and she was upset when I pushed her down. I feel bad now."

"But that's YOU, James. She is just the only young girl on the ship and should be taught to be a lady. Not a boy." Jordan left it at that and his older sister, Clair heard him talking about how the little girl shouldn't play with them and she tugged on her brother's ear.

"You listen here, Jordan. You might think that Cheyenne might be a nussiance and she shouldn't hang around you boys, but I had to deal with you tagging me around until I went into a seamstress store to buy a dress. Let Cheyenne play or I will tell Mum." She left the boys alone as Jordan decided to let Cheyenne join in.

"Cheyenne better join in, James. OR Clair will have my head on a dish. Get Cheyenne, James." Jordan massaged his ear as James sent to get Cheyenne who was asleep.

"I will let her know, Jamie, as she is still upset." Georgia stated and closed the cabin door. Cheyenne heard the ordeal and didn't want to leave at all.

* * *

"Land Ho!" the sailor in the crow's nest called. Cheyenne bounced up to the railing as they approached the docks. Without a care, she jumped off of the ship as they got closer to the docks. Georgia shrieked and let out a sigh of relief when they were only twenty meters from land.

"That girl is a danger seeker, isn't she?" O'Hara asked, appearing from behind Georgia. She jumped and holding her hands in front, stated, "I'm so sure that her and Duncan were so similar though they are cousins."

"Then I would watch her around here then, Georgie. There are more dangers here than in Scotland with the inhabitants here are just as bad as the Scots and Irish folk when in battle." O'Hara left Georgia alone as she went down to find a man, resembling Alexander Fraser by only the eyes and strength, but seemed more of like a distant cousin.

"She yours?" He asked, Georgia pulling the soaking wet girl into her arms and said, "She is, who are you?"

"Charles Fraser, miss." he bowed and the girls followed suit and Georgia handed him a letter, saying;

_To my American family,  
If you are reading this, I believe you have met Georgia and Cheyenne McDougal. I found them before they fled Scotland and have entrusted their safety into your hands until I can arrive in the next year. Please watch over Cheyenne for she spells trouble. Alexander Fraser._

"Come with me, lass. You and the little lassie are going to stay with my wife and kids until you can find a place to live." Charles brought her to a mansion where his wife and their five year old daughter sat in the garden and Cheyenne called out, "Hello! I'm Cheyenne."

"I'm Kassandra." Georgia sat down to talk to Charles and his wife, Lucy who was also from England before she married a Scotsman.

"Let's go and play!" Cheyenne called and both her and Kassandra ran out of the garden to climb a tree. Cheyenne didn't have a hard time, but Kassandra fell out and Cheyenne followed suite as she crashed onto the forest floor.

"Ma!" Cheyenne cried, her wrist felt fractured and it hurt like hell. Kassandra ran for her mother and a wolf appeared.

"Faol..." Cheyenne breathed. From hearing her voice not full of fear, the wolf looked at her, gave a playful bark and ran.

"Cheyenne!" Georgia yelled as she picked her daughter up off the ground and ran to see Charles, who was a certified doctor.

"Her wrist is fractured, but not bad enough to be painful when she's exerting it. I'll place a cast on and let it heal on its own." He announced and Cheyenne gave a weak smile.

* * *

Awe! Her wrist is fractured, but not to the extent that it will trouble her in the future. The wolf... Decided to have it come in because her father (yeah, I should have mentioned it) told her a story about how sometimes that if she missed someone enough that they come as an animal to let them know that they're there. Next chapter will have an intro on how Cheyenne meets Connor and her mother Achilles. And some troubles are going to make themselves known in the next chapter. Cheers, SilverStar


	3. Chapter 3

Beaches of Cheyenne

_**Disclaimers! **I am sad to say that I own no characters from Assassin's Creed III, but my own characters who I will mention in a few chapters ahead. Neither do I own the song, The Beaches of Cheyenne by Garth Brooks. Just decided to make a character Cheyenne. Just, listen to the song and you will get it, I think. Also, Noble Maiden Fair is also not my song either. It is the song from the Disney movie, Brave._

_**Author's Note****:** Chapter Three. This is the chapter that Connor and Achilles comes in. I know that there is very little depth to the story right now, but this chapter takes place a few years after Connor's mother, Ziio, died in the fire. ( crying my eyes out) So I tried to make Cheyenne at least two to three years younger than Connor. Just enjoy and_ **REVIEW!**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

It was three weeks after they had gotten to The Colonies when Cheyenne decided to take into her own hands the power of hunting. A man, with his son who was clearly around thirteen years walking through the streets of Boston and she came upon them, taking a dagger from the man's boot.

"Hey! Get back her, you little devil." the man yelled, clearly after her. Cheyenne found a pony, already hitched and at a town's stable when she jumped on, from all of her years in the Highlands and spurred the pony towards the forest.

The man had a bigger, but not so bright horse that he was thrown off, while going into the forest after Cheyenne. Cheyenne began laughing, sending the not trained pony over fallen logs and small streams. It was about near supper when she found that her stomach was empty and she was starving.

A rabbit, with it's white fur and fluffy ears heard the pony snort and took off, Cheyenne jumping off to chase it. All of her attempts futile, Cheyenne went back to the pony, wondering which way towards home.

Oo

Georgia was scared. Cheyenne wouldn't have taken off without saying where she was going.

Running into a man with his son, she gasped, "Have you seen a little girl with long brown hair and comes up to here?"

"A little girl? Say, mia cara, we are also looking for a girl. She stole my dagger from my boot while I was riding through Boston."

"Cheyenne wouldn't allow that to take over her actions. She's as bad as the youngest Dougal boys." Georgia, mounting on a horse at the livery followed the men to the forest, sending her horse running for its life.

It was near midnight when Georgia and the man, who was called Antonie and his son Roberto came upon a house, it's glowing light casting shadows in the trees. Georgia went up to the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" a grumpy old man cried, opening the door.

"I'm wondering if a girl came here. She would only be five years old."

"No children came through here today. She must have gotten lost in the forest. I suggest you go back to your home and search for her in the morning." he closed the door, letting Georgia's tears crash through the dam.

"She will be alright, bella. If she had the guts to take my dagger from it's place in my boot, she will be alright for a night." Antonie took the suffering mother into his arms for comfort.

Oo

The noises in the forest was scaring Cheyenne. She would jump at every sound. The moon was hidden in the sky, she spurred the tired pony on, just to be thrown off.

"Ahh." she shrieked, ducking into a ball, to crash into the ground. Whatever spooked the pony was speaking in a language that she barely understood. Then a boy said, "Are you alright?" he spoke in English and Cheyenne nodded, her hunger nearly taking over her actions.

"Good, come and you can tell me what has sent you through the forest at a quick pace." Cheyenne followed and sitting in front of the fire, she noticed that these people dressed differently than herself or the soldiers in Boston.

"Where am I?" she asked. She looked around, an elderly woman walked over to her, studying Cheyenne's appearance. Nodding, she said, "You are in the People's lodging and land. What has happened to make you quicken your pace at night?"

"I was going to learn how to hunt because my Ma wasn't getting any income to feed us meat and I took a dagger from a man with his son and began running. I've been trying to find a way home, but I'm lost."

"The child hunting? And to being a girl, she has spirit." one man said in their language. The woman held her hands up, to subdue the commotion and said, "Ratonhnhaké:ton, take the girl to your house that you are sharing with Kanen'tó:kon and his family." the elder of the clan stated in her native tongue. Cheyenne followed the boy when he motioned her to follow him. However, she could not say his name properly.

"Come. You must be hungry." a woman said, passing Cheyenne a bowl of stew with rabbit meat.

"Thank you. I need to find a way home in the morning." Cheyenne said between mouthfuls.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon can help you get home. Won't you, boys?"

"Yes mother," one boy, who must be Kanen'tó:kon answered. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and continued eating while the boys and the adults continued in their own language. The tears began to flow as she thought of her mother and how worried she must be. In her own little world and language, Cheyenne began to sing;

_**A naoidhean bhig,  
cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh,  
O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig,  
fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich,  
stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan  
**_

"What was that? It was pretty." Kanen'tó:kon mentioned. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded, not knowing how to ask.

"My Ma used to sing that to me in our native tongue." Cheyenne rolled into a ball and soon fell asleep.

Oo

Dawn was over the horizon when Georgia went to meet Antonie at the Green Dragon Tavern when she met a group of men all talking to Antonie.

"Georgia, I'd like you to meet Mister Hickey, Mister Lee, Mister Pitcairn, Mister Johnson Mister Church and Mister Kenway. They have said about possibilities of where your daughter might have turned up."

Mister Lee, looking at Georgia with what she must know as lust, said, "There is a native village near here and she might have ran into the village, seeking shelter."

"I shall look there first, then. Thank you, Mister Lee. Well, I must be off now." curtsying to the men, Georgia mounted a spotted mare and went in the direction that Lee had pointed out to her.

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne!" Georgia yelled out, searching the trees an undergrowth of the forest, hoping to not find her daughter killed.

Oo

Dawn was just over it's peak when Cheyenne woke up and headed to the makeshift pen for her pony.

"I'm sorry, boy for taking you. If I knew this was what would have happened, I would never had attempted to take the dagger."

"That was one weird confession," Ratonhnhaké:ton said, popping out of the blue.

"Well, it was true. I'm going to find a way home."

Cheyenne mounted her horse and sent the pony into a trot when yet again she was thrown off again because Ratonhnhaké:ton spooked her pony and it went flying towards the path.

"Look at what you did! Now I won't get home by lunch!" Cheyenne cried and began walking away from Ratonhnhaké:ton, but he followed her.

"You just might make it if you run." he stated in the tree. Cheyenne decided to climb, but fell over twenty times.

"Here," he helped her out, but her dress was ripped in the process.

Ignoring that, Cheyenne followed him, learning how to free run in the trees. It was high noon when Cheyenne heard her mother's voice.

"Ma!" Cheyenne shrieked, losing her footing and falling. Ratonhnhaké:ton stayed hidden as Cheyenne's mother jumped off her horse to comfort her daughter, saying that everything is alright.

Oo

A few months later, Cheyenne was scared that Antonie, the man her mother had said to be marrying, would be horrible. Roberto was happy that the girl who took his father's dagger had fallen out of a tree.

"Ma, I don't like Antonie or Roberto. Roberto would likely cause me to get hurt all the time."

"Grow up, Cheyenne. If you think that Alexander Fraser will come bounding to our rescue again, you are sadly mistaken." standing in a white dress, with blue around the edges, Georgia scolded her daughter for foolish thoughts.

"Ma, he would be better for us. Ye know that!"

"Cheyenne, it is time to let the past be and maybe you will begin to move on in life."

Cheyenne stormed out of the room to get her own pink dress on. Thoughts of Ratonhnhaké:ton came through and she hoped that she would never forget the past as her mother suggested.

Oo

Thomas Hickey was glad to have a place in Antonie di Sierra's wedding. If anything, he might just have the man sign a wavier that if anything is to happen to him and Georgia McDougal, he would gain guardianship over the girl, Cheyenne.

"Antonie, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Sure, Thomas. What is it?"

"Have you considered about guardianship over little Cheyenne?"

"No, we haven't. Why?"

"I was talking to my group," he had to keep out that he was a Templar, "and my wife and they have all said that I could take in Cheyenne if anything happens to you."

"That's mighty nice of you, Thomas. I will talk to Georgia and see her answer."

Thomas watched the little girl follow her mother and new father and after pushing Roberto down, she booked it. Roberto fell straight into a mud puddle, spraying Antonie and Georgia with bits of the moistened earth and began chasing the girl, who was also too fast for him.

"Get back here, Cheyenne!" Georgia yelled, trying to catch up to her daughter when her daughter was being pulled on the ear by the same old man from that house she first went to when Cheyenne disappeared.

"This your spitfire?" he asked.

"That is definitely my spitfire. Thank you for catching her."

"No problems. If you want, I can help you tame her."

"No, it's okay Mr..."

"Davenport. Achilles Davenport. I invite her to stay the week with me and we will see how she turns out. And Macey is looking for another cook to help her out." he dragged Cheyenne to the waiting carriage, her not throwing a fit and sent it out to the Homestead.

* * *

How convenient about Cheyenne and Georgia meeting up with the Templars. And who doesn't like younger siblings hands down. There will be a twist in the Massacre part happening in Chapter six. Who thinks that Cheyenne and Achilles would get off on the wrong foot?

Cheyenne's lullaby in the Village English version of the song:

Little baby,  
hear my voice  
I'm beside you,  
O maiden fair  
Our young Lady,  
grow and see  
Your land, your own faithful land  
Sun and moon, guide us  
To the hour of our glory and honour  
Little baby, our young Lady  
Noble maiden fair

Also, what happened, if I didn't mention it in the next chapter, is that when Cheyenne ran away from Roberto, she crashed into Achilles and he asked her what was wrong and she told him that she was going to get killed by her "brother" and he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
And to end this chapter, she does meet with Alexander Fraser in the future chapters. Cheers, SilverStar


	4. Notice, please read Off in Three Days

Okay, so I am up and moving, for I am better off not on this website. If you want to know where I headed to, send me a message please and thanks for those who did review for my stories and talked to me personally. I will only serve on here as a BETA. I'm sorry.


End file.
